Here Comes Goodbye
by stanintherainwithme
Summary: loss is the hardest thing to deal with sometimes.
1. Chapter 2

Here Comes Goodbye: Part 2

"I want to be an angel, but I can't spread my wings."

With Demi..

Demi's heart started to race, her eyes opened. She could feel it. Something bad was happening, she just knew it. She pulled the covers away from her sweaty body and walked to her bathroom. She stripped out of her damp shirt and shorts and stepped into the shower. The warm water hit her body and she began to relax. Had it been a bad dream? Or was something greater unfolding as she stood here? Demi stood there for a few more minutes, letting herself relax. Finally, she turned to knob off and stepped out of the shower. Suddenly, she slipped. She felt herself falling, until...BAM! Her head hit the floor, she lay there wet and unconscious on the bathroom floor.

With Vanessa..

Vanessa looked tiredly up from her laptop when she heard a loud bang. Demi had gone to sleep over an hour ago. She shook it off. But, it did seem a little too quiet. She pushed her chair back and slowly walked towards Demi's room. She peeked in expecting to her little sister's body sleeping softly on the small twin bed in the corner. But, she wasn't there. Vanessa stepped farther into the room, she slowly walked over to the Demi's bedside. She sat down on the bed, she glanced at the bed stand, she smiled and picked up the picture frame with a picture of Demi and Nick. They were perfect for each other. She'd always known they'd grown up in fall in love and that little seed she'd planted in her mind so long ago was finally starting to grow. She set the picture down, she stood and walked into the bathroom. Vanessa say the shower door open, the windows damp with leftover over water from a recent shower. She stepped towards the shower door, her foot hit something solid. She looked down and screamed, collapsing to the floor.

With Joe&Nick..

Nick threw his arms over his head and leaned into the steering wheel. The first car hit from Nick's side, the door scrunched in working it's way into Nick's side. The second car hit seconds later from an angle towards Joe, his head jerked back then quickly forward making his neck loudly crack. Both cars scrunched the boy's car in, the car that Nick and Joe were in spun around quickly, it started to head for the edge of the bridge. Joe screamed as a large piece of glass was injected into his arm. Nick peeked out of the corner of his eye to make sure his best friend was still there. His eyes filled with tears as he had a flashback to the death of his father. He remembered the screams coming from the car as his mom sped out of the driveway to take his dad to the hospital. His mom had never completely told him what had gone down that day. Joe's scream radiated in Nick's ears again. Nick gasped for breath as something hard hit him in the face. The car started jerking backwards. Nick looked over his shoulder and held in a scream as the their car tipped over the edge of the bridge, and they went straight towards the water. The force of the car hitting the water knocked the air out of Nick's lungs. He looked for Joe in the water, but all he could see was bloody water.

5 minutes later with Joe..

He dragged himself up onto the sand bank at the base of the bridge. He tried to scream, hoping maybe Nick or someone else would hear him. He winced as he pulled his left leg onto the sand. He took a deep breath and looked down seeing a piece of wood had worked it's way into his skin. He reached back towards his neck, he rubbed his head feeling a few cuts on his face. He noticed a piece of glass coming out of his arm but he refused to look at it. He laid his head back and tried to scream again, his voice cracking. He looked up at the sky praying that the wood in his leg would be the worst thing that happened to either of them.

With Nick..

He took a gulp of breath and put his head back into the water, his side was bleeding uncontrollably and he was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. The car handle had wedged it's way deep into his skin. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to escape from the car and rip the handle out? Or should he just stay here, in the hopes that someone would come for him?


	2. Chapter 1

here comes goodbye: part one

Demi rolled her eyes and pushed Nick's hand away as he tried to tickle her. "I'm not ticklish, you know that!"

Nick shook his head. "Demi Lovato. You are the only person I know who isn't."

Demi just looked at him, smirking slightly. "That's because I'm special."

He nodded, watching her push a stray hair behind her ear as the wind blew from behind her.

Demi looked over her shoulder, a high pitched scream came from behind them.

Nick craned his neck to see who had produced the scream and saw Vanessa running around the garden being chased by Joe. He chuckled. "She's married, Joseph!" he called.

Joe stuck his tongue out at his best friend and continued to chase Vanessa. He knew she was married but so what? He didn't have feelings for her. It was Demi that he was truly after.

Demi smiled as she turned back to face Nick. She slowly looked over his perfect face, examining each inch of his flawless skin.

Nick put his focus back on Demi, "Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

Demi shook her head, smiling silently. She stood quickly, "Come on." She took his hand in hers and they ran towards to play structure.

He started to run as fast as he could. He collapsed into the swing, smiling. "I beat you, Lovato."

She scoffed, "We weren't even racing, Jonas!"

"Think what you want. But, I still won," Nick said.

The two best friends sat on the swing set for three hours, talking about things that only best friends talk about.

Nick yawned, he looked at his watch, "I better go."

She twisted her head to look at his watch, "Oh gosh. I didn't realize it was so late."

Nick stood up and helped her from her swing. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug "Goodnight. I love you, sister."

She squeezed him tightly, "Sweet dreams. I love you too, brother." She broke away from the hug, waved, and walked towards her car, she got in and drove away.

Nick watched the black Prisus drive off into the sunset. He smiled to himself, walking over to Joe, who was on the phone. Nick motioned from him to get into the car.

Joe waved at him, signaling that he was coming. Nick walked over to the car and unlocked it, stepping into the driver's seat.

Joe took in a sharp breath, as he slid into the passenger seat. "I hate my parents, so much."

Nick looked at him and shook his head. "Joe.." he said in a warning tone.

He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll just shut up," he murmured.

Nick stepped on the gas petal and spun the car around, heading towards Joe's house. He looked away from the wheel, "Joe?"

Joe was taping away at the keyboard of his Blackberry. "Mhm..?" He honestly did not want to hear what Nick had to say right now.

"Can I tell you something..?" he asked quietly.

Joe nodded as he continued to type.

Nick gulped and said, "I don't know if I can be friends with Demi anymore. I'm so in love with her, even though we're best friends, I feel like she does not even see me."

Joe cocked an eyebrow, intrigued in what Nick had just said.

Nick met eyes with him, "I know you like her."

Joe's eyes grew large and he bite his lip. "W-What?"

Nick shook his head and looked down, his phone buzzed with a new text message, he picked it up and started to read it.

Joe picked up his phone, knowing that Nick was mad at him. Ever since Nick's dad died three years ago, Joe was like a fatherly figure, even though they were only two years apart. Nick came to him for anything. But, when Joe complained about his parents or said anything about Demi, Nick would snap.

A sound of tires screeching and metal getting crushed rang through the air. They both jerked their heads up to see a car coming at them from both sides.

Joe looked at Nick, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Nick turned to face him at that exact moment and hit the unlock button on the side on the door, he screamed something over the noise but Joe couldn't hear what he said.

Joe closed his eyes and braced himself.


End file.
